M O N S T E R
by PaperHeadPhones
Summary: It starts off like usual, Shizuo finds Izaya walking around Ikebukuro and the chase begins. Unfortunately for the informant he forgot to consider the weather conditions as he's running around a corner, and suddenly finds himself trapped. Warnings inside.
1. Run, run, run

A/N: This is something I wrote awhile ago. It's darker than my usual stuff (Or well, the stuff I show you all. XD) and I suppose I should make a warning here.

**TRIGGER-WARNING: THIS FANFICTION DEALS WITH RAPE. IF THIS WILL UPSET OR CAUSE YOU HARM IN ANY WAY OR FORM, PLEASE TURN BACK NOW. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. THANK YOU.**

Un-beta'd, probably filled with mistakes. Also may be OOC at some parts, I only know how to really write Izaya; Not Shizuo. Rated M for mature scenes and a shit fuck ton of swearing.

On with the show, then.

xxxx

Rain poured steadily from the gray sky above Ikebukuro, drenching the streets, buildings, and people to the core. Umbrellas could be seen anywhere you looked, the sea of people all hurrying faster than they normally would in an attempt to escape the downpour. A single form however, was the exception to this.

The informant didn't bother with an umbrella, merely pulling his hood over his head and let the rain be reflected off the waterproof material- Though the fur was less lucky.

He hummed to himself as he skipped down the puddled sidewalks, splashing his precious humans now and then when he purposesly landinged flat footed into the puddles lining the cement. He snickered at their glares, simply doing it again.

It was a nice day, for him. It might not give him a chance to thoroughly study his humans when they were all in a hurry, but it allowed for him to see some expressions that wouldn't have happened in any other sort of weather.

A womans shocked expression when a car sped through a puddle, soaking her through. A teenager groaning in exasperation when he accidently dropped his phone into a flooded pothole when his shoulder was bumped while crossing the road. A mother's annoyance when her child hopped through every puddle it came across, soaking its sneakers.

It was all so interesting! So fun to observe!

The informant laughed to himself, gaining a couple of strange looks- though not caring- as he thought watched more and more people's bad luck occur right in front of him- as if it were a movie of sorts. A comedy, surely.

The only thing that could make the day better was i-

"_I-ZAAA-YAAAA-KUNNNN!_"

'Ah, right on time.' He smirked, neatly dodging the metal trashcan that was thrown at him from across the street; The crash of the metal hitting the ground drowning out the screams of his precious humans when they realized what was going on. He looked towards the source of the flying trashcan, carmine locking with amber.

"Ah~! Hello, Shizu-chan~" Izaya greeted cheerfully, even going as far as to raise a hand towards the enraged blonde currently stalking across the nearly empty street. Izaya's smirk grew, and he slipped his hand back into his pocket; Touching the cool metal case of his flickblade.

"Izaayyaaaa-kunnn, I thought I told you to stay the fuck outta 'Bukuro, eh?" The brute- the one and only Shizuo Heiwajima- roared, clenching his fists as he drew closer.

"And I believe I have told you in response to such a demand that your name isn't written on the district, Shizu-chan~" Izaya taunted, "There is no law saying I can't be here~"

"I'm going to kill you, you fucking flea! Stay the fuck out of Ikebukuro!"

Izaya was ready when the punch was thrown, easily ducking under it and swiping at the blonde's chest as he danced around him.

Prepared for the blade, the blonde merely moved slightly; However the blade still sliced a lovely little slit in the ex-bartender's white, soaked through sleeve.

The response was immediate.

"_IIIIIZZZZZAAAAYYAAAAAAAAAAAA-KUNNNN!_"

And the informant spun and fled, laughing freely as he heard the tell tale sounds of some sort of street sign being ripped from the cement. Sure enough, he heard the whistling of air right behind him and jumped an inch or two to the side; Allowing a bent yeild sign to whizz past his head and crash noisily to the ground.

Without slowing down, the informant jumped over it. He half noticed as their chase continued that his hood had flopped off his head entirely, rain pletting his face like icy daggers.

He moved to cut through an alleyway, and perhaps he should have expected it, maybe he should have seen it coming: He slipped.

He cried out in shock when his feet rushed out from beneath him, the again when he hit the ground; Hard.

He rolled slightly with his momentum, hitting the side of the nearest building with jarring clearity before he tried to scramble back up- He had to escape, he had to-

It was too late, obviously. Just as he got his footing back he felt something that could probably replace any piece of steel in Tokyo slam into his throat.

He choked as he was shoved against the cold wall, his small hands moving up to claw desperately at the iron grip around his neck.

"Izaaaayaaa-kuunnn~ Looks like I finally caught you, _eh?_" Shizuo growled, his smirk growing an animalistic edge to it as the man pressed harder on Izaya's throat.

Izaya was panicking mentally, though his face showed nothing past his initial desperation when he was first thrown against the wall. He didn't have a lot of oxygen left in his lungs, and already he could feel the organs protesting.

"Eh, Shizu-chan~" Izaya choked out, smirking at the man despite the breathless sound in his voice. "Why don't you let me off, ne~?"

And there goes what was left of the air in his lungs.

The blonde snarled in response, pulling Izaya away from the wall only to slam him back against it. Izaya saw stars momentarily when the back of his head hit the rough bricks, feeling as blood started to drip from the spot.

"Let you off? Fuck that, flea! I finally caught you and I'm going to use this opportunity to finally smoosh you like the insect you are!" The brute laughed, eyes clearly portraying his excitement with the concept.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. Think of something, Orihara. You need to get out of this somehow._

Thinking quickly, Izaya raised his leg and pressed it to Shizuo's groin; Rubbing it slightly. What he wasn't prepared for, however, was the hard on that he felt. His eyes widened slightly in shock before they concentrated on Shizuo's face once again, mouth gaping slightly at what he saw there.

Anger, embarrassment, lust, anger again, and then finally just lust all flickered through those amber eyes. Just as Izaya's brain identified all these emotions at once, he was suddenly dropped onto the soaked cement with a grunt of pain.

"Fucking flea!" Shizuo shouted, dropping to his own knees to hover over Izaya as the informant coughed; Greedily taking large gasps of air back into his lungs. He cried out quietly when he felt fingered thread through his hair before pulling it violently, dragging the raven-haired man up off the ground. "What the fuck do you think you're doin', eh?"

"Desperation attempt?" Izaya wheezed, raising a hand to claw uselessly at the brute's hand holding his hair as he winced at the pain. "Though I had no idea that you got aroused during our fights, Shizu-chan~ How naughty of you."

"Shut the fuck up!" The blonde snapped, pulling harshly on the informants hair. "It's not like that, okay?"

"Oh~? Then why are you turned on, Shizu-chan? Don't even try and say you aren't, by the way~ I fe~lt it." The informant snickered despite the pain in his scalp, raising his leg and rubbing the brute's arousal through his pants once again. "Ehhhh? Did you get even harder, Shizu-chan~? Are you a sadist~?"

"Flea!" Shizuo snapped, grabbing the informant's calf with his free hand and pulling it away from his obvious erection. "It's none of your fucking business!"

"Do you want to fuck me?" Izaya asked outright, amused by the blush that suddenly enveloped the blonde's face; As well as his slight sputter.

_Ah, how amusing~_

"Eh~? So Shizu-chan wants to fuck me? Scary~" Izaya continued to taunt, smirking up at the ex-bartender with clear amusement written over his face.

"Maybe I do."

_Wait. What?_

Izaya froze, eyes widening in shock at the sudden smirk that flickered over the blonde's lips.

"And maybe I will right now. What's gonna stop me from fucking you into the ground right now, eh?" The blonde snickered as Izaya paled, eyes widening even more at the others words. "Perhaps I'll do it dry, just because you don't deserve any fucking preparation, Flea."

_Shit, shit, shit, fuck. This was bad._

He felt Shizuo push his leg slightly, and suddenly found his one leg curled over the brute's shoulder and the other wrapped around the taller's hips. With an animalistic smirk, Shizuo rocked his hips into Izaya's.

Scratch that, _very bad_.

"W-wait, Shizu-chan!" Izaya cried out desperately, his arms flinging out to hit the 'monster's face ineffectively. "Wait, wait, wait!"

"Why the fuck should I?" Shizuo growled, dropping his hold on Izaya's hair to grab his wrists and hoist them above the informant's head with once hand before leaning down and nipping harshly at Izaya's ear. "What's gonna fucking stop me, eh?"

"Uhm.." Izaya squeaked, his heart going a thousand miles a minute in his fear of being ripped apart down there. "Y-you're not...actually going to fuck me dry right...?"

_Please say no, please say n-_

"Depends."

_What?_

"On what, exactly?"

"If I feel like it."

_You stupid fucking protozoan!_

"B-but Shizu-chan that'll ruin me, you know that right? I've felt the size of your cock through your pants. You'll split me in two."

"Good."

_Asshole, asshole, asshole!_

Izaya opened his mouth to argue more but suddenly found his mouth being invaded by Shizuo's tongue, feeling the hot muscle explore every corner of his hot cavern as he tugged at the grip on his hands- Trying to free himself.

The ex-bartender growled in warning as he bit harshly at the informants tongue, making Izaya freeze in place. His mind going in circles with thoughts of what kind of damage Shizuo could do with his teeth, or with his hands in general. He heard the blonde snicker to himself before he pulled away and carmine met amber once again, the pair staring at each other- One with a somewhat frightened expression, the other's unreadable.

"Shizu-mmph!" Izaya found himself cut off mid-word, Shizuo's lips once again pressed against his violently. He grunted quietly, trying to turn his face away in an attempt to get a full intake of breathe.

Having none of that, Shizuo's free hand gripped the informant's jaw- Forcefully turning it towards him as his tongue invaded Izaya's mouth once again. He snarled slightly as his tongue rubbed against the raven's, and Izaya took the hint- Hesitantly kissing him back.

Apparently approving, Shizuo let his iron grip loosen until he was gently cupping the informant's cheek- surprising Izaya with the tenderness behind the touch. Seeing an opening to derail the blonde's idea, he gasped and pulled back slightly. "S-Shizu-chan, c'mon just let me off this ti-"

"Fuck no." Shizuo growled, narrowing his eyes as he took ahold of the informant's jaw again. "You talk way too fucking much." He added as Izaya tried to speak again, and then a sudden smirk stretched over his lips. "Guess we have to find a way to muzzle you, eh?"

Izaya paled again as Shizuo sat up, his free hand going down towards his own fly. The informant's eyes widened and his hands shot out, scratch and slapping at the blonde in desperation to just get away from the brute.

Shizuo grunted as a punch knocked his sunglasses from his face then snarled, fingers digging harshly into Izaya's cheeks. His thumb slipped between the informants lips as he opened his mouth to yell at the blonde, pressing against Izaya's back teeth to keep his mouth propped open.

The sound of a zipper going down made Izaya's attempts for escape triple in desperation. He cursed Shizuo's strength as he bit down on the brute's thumb, not caring as blood began to drip into his mouth. Shizuo's eyes narrowed again and he jerked his hand back from the informants mouth, then-

Izaya cried out in pain as his head was smashed against the ground, his vision immediately blurring at the corners as he lay limp; Unable to move in his daze and simply stared up at the night sky. He absently felt hands tug at his hair, lifting him up so he was kneeling. Blinking heavily, he found himself face-to-face with what only could be Shizuo's cock. He gulped at the size of it, swaying in place as he felt Shizuo's fingers pry his mouth open again.

"Here, flea. Try not to choke." The blonde laughed as he suddenly thrusted into Izaya's mouth until the raven-haired man's nose was pressed into coarse, brown pubic hair. The informant promptly gagged, hands slapping the blonde's thighs in an attempt to get air into his complaining lung.

Shizuo pulled him off slightly, laughing freely as Izaya's eyes dripped with tear as he gulped in air, coughing slightly.

"Are you going to do it willingly, or am I going to have to fuck your mouth like you're a cheap whore?" Shizuo asked, hands tightening threateningly on Izaya's dark locks.

"I-I..!" Izaya stuttered, swallowing heavily before looking away. "Willingly..." He muttered, unwilling to choke on the man's cock again.

"Little slut." Shizuo scoffed, loosening his hold slightly. "Go on then, it's not going to suck itself."

Izaya swallowed again and nodded, shifting his weight slightly to get his barings before incircling Shizuo's length with one trembling hand. He hesitantly lapped at it with his tongue, nose scrunching up slightly at the taste before forcing himself to continue his administrations. He heard Shizuo groan quietly and figured he was doing something right, though he wasn't positive.

"I hear you're a whore that sleeps with people for information." The blonde suddenly said, smirking. "You certainly suck cock like you've done it before." He snickered, bending slightly to trail a hand down the informant's back. He yanked up the back of the raven's jacket, flipping it to the side as his fingers slipped under the band of Izaya's jean. "Is it true?" The blonde continued, and Izaya flinched as he felt a finger rub against his entrance. "Are you a dirty little whore, Izaya?"

He immediately shook his head, though he didn't stop what he was doing. The blonde laughed, yanking on the back of his head. Izaya cried out quietly as he was flung to the ground, feeling hands grip his legs tightly before his hips were grasped and pulled up against the blonde's erection. He trembled slightly as Shizuo rubbed himself against the rough fabric of his jeans, tears freely falling from his eyes now in a mixture of fear and humiliation.

"I think you're lying, flea. I think you talk up those 'clients' of your's and let them fuck you in exchange for whatever you want to know." Shizuo growled, rocking his hips against Izaya's again.

"I'm not lying!" Izaya spat, his hand snapping out and slapping the blonde. The sound echoed around them for a long moment before there was only the sound of Izaya's shaky breathing as he stared in horror at the red spot that bloomed on the brutes face, which had snapped to the side with the force of the blow. Shizuo slowly turned to face his, his fingers curling into the flesh of Izaya's thighs hard enough to make the man cry out in pain.

There was a sudden tearing sound and Izaya gasped at the sudden gust of cold wind that mixed with the rain still pouring over them as it touched his now bare legs. He gasped against as Shizuo's hand clenched at the informant's red boxers, "Stop, stop, stop! Please!" Izaya pleaded, but it was too late- His boxers were torn from his body before he could finish his pleading, and he gasped against from the cold as it hit his half-hard length.

"Shizuo, please stop!" Izaya begged, tears mixing with the rain on his face as the blonde yanked him closer. "PLEASE STO-"

"You're too fucking loud!" Shizuo snapped, his head jerking up to glare down at the trembling 'flea' beneath him. Izaya froze when he felt something prod at his entrance, eyes widening in horror as he watched Shizuo's muscles flex.

"NO! STO-!" Izaya cut himself off mid-word as he suddenly screamed in agony, his back arching as his body automaticly tried to get away from the source of the pain. His screams slowly trailed off into quiet whimpers as he lay there on the cold, wet cement; feeling rocks and other trash digging into his back as his lower half as ingulfed in flickering flames. He was absently aware of something hot dripping down his back, concluding it to probably be blood from the sudden intrusion.

"Shit, flea. You're so fucking tight...!" Shizuo growled, to which Izaya didn't say anything. For once, he was silent.

He stared up at the sky above him as the rain fell on the pair of them, getting in his eyes- Though he didn't really care.

"Flea?"

Izaya slowly looked back at the blonde blankly, tears falling silently from his eyes before he looked away. "...Just...finish." He murmured, feeling the urge to break down sobbing rush through him; Though he refrained. He wasn't going to allow himself to break down, not infront of this monster. "Just...do what you want."

He watched the blonde's brow furrow at his words before the man shrugged and suddenly pulled back until just his tip was inside Izaya's body. Izaya clenched his teeth at the pain that rippled through him, eyes squeezing shut as his hands curled into fists.

He could tell he was fairly damaged down there, and as Shizuo started thrusting he whistfully realized that he would have to go see Shinra about the damage.

He distantly heard Shizuo's grunts, distantly felt as rocks dug into the skin of his back. The pain never left, though. It was still there, always rippling through him even as Shizuo's thrusts became hurried and sloppy; The brutes breathing becoming heavier with every movement.

He felt Shizuo stiffen and turned his face away as the blonde's cum filled him with fire, the salty substance burning him worse than the friction did. He whimpered as Shizuo pulled out, feeling the disgusting mix of cum and blood drip freely from his body as his legs were released. He heard a zipper being done up from above him, but didn't look- All thoughts absent as he stared at the dirty ground next to his face.

Without a word being said, he heard Shizuo walk away- The blonde's steps slowly fading into silence as Izaya just laid there, ashamed and humiliated by what had occurred; Sickened by the brute's actions.

He hesitantly sat up after what felt like at least an hour, though could have been ten minutes for all he knew. He slowly pulled his phone from his pocket, thankful that it hadn't been smashed during the fight or what happened after.

Swallowing heavily, he scrolled through the multiple contacts until he came upon the one person needed. He hesitated slightly before stabbing the 'Call' button and bringing the phone to his ear.

_Ring... Ring... Ri-_

"Kishitani."

"Shinra-san." Izaya murmured into the phone, flinching as he tried to adjust his weight more comfortably.

"Eh? Izaya-kun? What is it?"

"I need medical attention." Izaya sighed, grunting softly as he moved again.

"Ehhhh? Why didn't you just come over? I don't want to walk in this st-"

"I can't... move.. that's why." Izaya said hesitantly, though it was true. Everytime he tried to move he felt as if he was in agony.

"Shit. Okay. Where are you, I can get Celty to come get you."

"There's something you should inform her of before she gets here." Izaya started, his voice getting quieter the longer he spoke. "I don't want her to be too shocked. I... I was raped."

"_WHAT?_"

Izaya flinched, pulling his ear away from the phone at the underground doctor's shout.

"I'm just two blocks past Russia Sushi. On the left side, in the first alley. Just get her to hurry, okay? I'm bleeding pretty badly, I think." Izaya explained, then flipped his phone shut before Shinra could say anything.

He waited for a while, not giving a shit if he was soaked through and freezing. After a bit, he heard the telltale whinny of Celty's horse and looked up. He spotted her helmet coming down the alley and slowly pulled himself to his feet, groaning. She hurried to his side, putting an arm around him to stabilize him as he stumbled slightly. "Thanks." He murmured, leaning onto her as he felt his head grow fuzzy. "...I'm so dizzy..."

There was a tapping sound and suddenly a harsh light assaulted his eyes. He immediately squeezed them shut, turning his face away slightly to blinking past the sudden pain before looking at the LCD screen again.

**[Who did this to you?]**

He smiled bitterly and shook his head, "I'm not telling~" He taunted weakly, stumbling again as she started to pull him towards her horse. He nodded approvingly at the sidecar attached to the motorcycle, and let the Dullahan help him into it. He barely noticed when her shadows formed a helmet around his head as he curled up on his side, fainting.

The next thing he was aware of was a white room, and an annoying beeping in his ear. Thinking that it was his alarm in his confusion, he reached out to slam the snooze button- Only to be stopped when the tube of his IV pulled taut.

"Are you awake finally?"

He groaned, turning towards the familiar voice. "Shinra-san." He rasped, his throat feeling like a desert. He swallowed heavily and the brunette picked up a tall glass of water, offering the informant the end of the straw so he could drink. Izaya did so, taking small sips until he felt his throat was hydrated enough to let him speak properly. "So?" He asked, resting his head against the soft pillow under it.

"What do you want to know?"

"How bad is it, it start?" Izaya sighed, looking at the doctor.

"Pretty bad." Shinra admitted, grimacing slightly. "I had to give you stitches both inside and out to quench the bleeding, meaning you're not going to want to do anything too stenuous or they'll open again."

Izaya nodded, blinking slowly. "Anything else?"

"Two transfusions and you're currently on both an anitbioic drip and a nutrients one as well to help your body fight against infection." Shinra paused, looking at the informant seriously. "Who was it, Izaya-kun?"

"I'm not telling~"

"Why? I could have the man picked up and-"

"Because you wouldn't want to do that to the man who did this." Izaya said quietly, smiling sadly at the brunette. "Just drop it, ne?" When Shinra didn't say anything, he sighed. "When can I go home?"

"Not for another three nights at most." Shinra answered immediately. "I have to keep you on the IV's and I want to watch you to make sure you don't accidently open the stitches again."

Izaya groaned, cussing softly. "I hate this room." He muttered, glaring at Shinra pointedly.

Just as the doctor opened his mouth to say sommething, there was a heavy knocking from the other room. He perked up slightly and started towards the door, "I'll be back in a moment."

"Take your time~" Izaya sighed, pulling the blanket up tighter around himself. He shivered slightly and cursed again, rolling over with a slight groan.

He closed his eyes, listening to the slightly muffled conversation on the other side of the door.

"-at do you need?"

"I need some stitches."

Izaya froze at the other person's voice, jerking slightly as his eyes widened in unmistakeable fear as he turned slowly and stared at the door.

_Shizuo._

"What happened?"

"Got cut, obviously."

There was a sigh. "Okay, go si- Uwah! No, Shizuo-kun! That rooms occup-"

The door swung open to reveal a certain monster, and carmine met amber. They both froze, staring wordlessly at each other; One with surprise and the other with horror.

"Fle-"

"GET_ OUT_!" Izaya screamed, shocking both Shinra and Shizuo into slence.

The doctor stared at the informant while the debt collector took a step forwards. "Flea, _what the fu_-"

"_GET OUT, MONSTER! GET _OUT_! SHINRA-SAN, MAKE HIM LEAVE_!" Izaya continued to yell, clenching the blankets tightly to himself.

Shizuo growled and stalked forwards, despite Shinra's attempts to stop him. "What the fuck did you call me ?"

Izaya scrambled back on the bed until his head smashed against the back wall as Shizuo neared him. "Get out, get out!"

"Izaya-kun! Your stitches!" Shinra suddenly yelled, pushing between the pair to grip Izaya's shoulders. "Stop moving so much or they'll tear!"

"Get him away, get him away from me!" Izaya gasped, trembling as his eyes flicked away from the shocked blonde and doctor to stare at the wall next to him.

"Izaya-kun, what's wron-" Shinra murmured, tightening his hold on Izaya's shoulders.

"Stitches?" Shizuo suddenly spoke up, and Izaya visibly flinched at the sound of his voice. "What did the flea need stitches for?"

"That's confiden-" Shinra started, only to be cut off by Izaya's bitter chuckle. He stopped, turning to stare at the informant. "Izaya-kun?"

The informant didn't say anything for a long moment, his usual smirk twisting into something with a bitter edge to it before his eyes met Shizuo's. "Like you don't know~"

Shizuo blinked, then looked away- Guilt playing over his face.

_Good._

Izaya's smirk grew at Shinra's blank look, a humorless chuckle escaping his lips. "Shinra-san~ You and Celty-san were both wondering, ne? Who my _rapist_was?" He asked, stressing the word 'rapist' as he looked back over to the blonde.

"Well there he is~" He tilted his head slightly, "Tell me, _Rapist-san_. How does it feel, ne? How does it feel to know that you're the reason I'm not able to move properly?"

"Shizuo-sa-"

"Shut up.." Shizuo hissed, hands curling to fists. "Just shut the fuck up, flea!"

Izaya laughed coldly, eyes glinting wickedly at the blonde. "What's wrong, Heiwajima Shizuo? Are you not able to come to terms with the crime that you did? Can you even look me in the eye now, knowing that I lost my virginity to a rapist? That you tore me up so much both inside and out that I nearly bled to death?" Izaya laughed again, "You're pathetic! Shizu-chan, you're pathetic!" He started laughing and couldn't stop, feeling the prickles of fresh pain running through his body as it shook with his laughter. "It's funny! _So funny_! You thought I was some whore that sold his body for information, whereas in reality I never even touched a cock besides my own! My first time having sex and now you ruined me forever! _Ahahaha!_"

"Shizuo-san, please leave and wait in the other room." Shinra suddenly stated under Izaya's edged laughter as the informant curled up into himself. "Please." He added, frowning sadly at the blonde.

Shizuo slowly nodded and turned away, stomping quickly from the room before the door snapped shut behind him. Izaya's laughter slowly pettered out, replaced by silence as tears dripped down his cheeks.

He absently noticed Shinra insert something into his IV from the corner of his eye before he was hit with a sense of drowsiness.

_A sedative._

"Oh, Shizu-chan." Izaya whispered as his eyes closed. "You truly... are a monster, ne...?

He slowly let the medicine lull him into a deep sleep, and Shinra sighed with relief.

Slowly, the doctor started putting together what he needed to stitch up the wound on Shizuo's arm. He glanced over at the unconscious informant and sighed, rubbing his face.

What the fuck was he supposed to do now?

xxxx

A/N: Thoughts? Read and review, please and thank you.

This will probably stay a one-shot unless I get hit with inspiration again.


	2. Strings of the Puppet Master

A/N: So, I got eighteen reviews on the first chapter of this in two days. And now it's up to twenty-three. All I can say is holy shit, guys... I've honestly never gotten that many reviews on anything I've written for on here. Thank you, oh my gods. So, because I love you all, I wrote another chapter for you.

This will be a flashback to Izaya and Shizuo's high school days, from Izaya's point off view. No warnings for this chapter. Probably.

Will have mistakes! Unbeta'd.

xxxx

He always liked it when he had to switch schools, to be honest. The humans he was forced to spend nearly every hour of the day with quickly became boring to him, like a child's old toy.

This new school, however, already promised to be a grand time. He had recently learned that his old schoolmate Kishitani Shinra was attending the very same academy, something that he definitely had mixed feelings about. On one hand, he loved the man- Simply because he was human, therefore interesting to the raven. However, on the other hand Shinra had a habit of well...

_Never shutting shutting the fuck up._

**_Ever._**

Truthfully, the raven-haired teenager enjoyed talking as much as the next person. His words were what got him want he wanted, actually. He was what one would call a silver-tongue, meaning he could twist another person's words and make them do the things he wanted them to do; As if they were simply puppets.

It was very entertaining for him, to say the least.

Another reason why Izaya was excited to start attending Raijin was because of it's location: Ikebukuro.

He had heard many things about the city, ranging from a headless rider to a teenager who could tear street lamps from the ground with a slight twitch of his wrists.

Yes, Orihara Izaya was intrigued about this 'monster'.

It didn't take long for him to find out the supposed '_monster of Ikebukuro_'s real name, given the fact that all the students around him were far too trusting for their own good.

Heiwajima Shizuo.

An extremely unfitting name, if the rumors were true. Honestly, it was almost laughable. Then again, Izaya's own name wasn't all that normal to begin with; So he couldn't really talk.

The good thing was that it wasn't hard to find the brute, if you knew what to look for.

Izaya stood at the large window a couple floors up from the ground, a smirk plastered on his lips as he watched the crowds of humans below him scurry around- Much like ants, if you thought about it.

Ants in an ant farm, and Izaya was simply holding the case. The choice of whether to simply let go of the container and allow the glass to shatter, or whether he could coddle and protect his 'pets' was entirely up to him; And only him.

It was all so fun.

Suddenly, he spotted a mop of blonde hair before the crowd moved quickly out of the teenager's way; Fear and caution clear on their faces as they backed away.

Interesting.

Really, it couldn't be anyone other than the 'Heiwajima Shizuo' he had heard about.

The blonde looked up, amber meeting carmine for a long moment as Izaya's smirk widened; And the blonde- Heiwajima Shizuo- scowled.

Someone called his name, and he plastered a smile on his face as he turned to face the panting brunette. "Shinra-san~" Izaya greeted airily, wiggling his fingers slightly at the wanna-be doctor as the latter bent slightly; catching his breath. "What is it?"

Shinra straightened, coughing slightly as he panted. "I have someone I want you to meet! He's my friend, but he has a really short temper so don't piss him off. Come by the court yard after class, okay?"

Izaya raised an eyebrow, regarding the other curiously. "Who is this person?"

"Well... It's Heiwajima Shizuo. Have you heard about him?" Shinra asked quietly, looking somewhat concerned and a bit pissed off at the concept of the raven having heard the rumors.

"I'll come, I just... Have something to arrange~" Izaya purred, turning and walking away from the brunette. Once he was out of earshot, he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed a number quickly; Bringing the device to his ear.

_Ring, ring, ri-_

"_What do you want._"

"How _mean_, Jushimaru-san~ And here I was calling to give you some good news."

"_What is it?_"

Izaya smirked, hearing the slight interest in the other's voice. "It involves Heiwajima Shizuo, have you heard?"

"_Heard what?_"

"He's challenged all the gangs in Tokyo except for your beloved 'Darts', Jushimaru-san." Izaya lied easily, throwing in a distasteful sigh. "I wonder if he just considers you not to be a threat or..."

"_What? We'll kick that fucker's ass!_"

Hook, line, and _sinker._

_Pathetic._Izaya forced himself not to laugh gleefully, as he inspected his nails. "I hear he's going to be in the courtyard of Raijin after classes are over, actually. He's also apparently weakened from the cold he has right now..."

"_What? Thanks, Orihara!_"

Honestly, why do these people trust him?

"You're very welcome, Shi-san~ I'll put this on your tab."

"_Hey, wa-_"

_Click._

Izaya snorted, stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

Bishop to A5.

_Your move, Heiwajima Shizuo._

xxxx

The school bell was soon ringing to signify the end of classes, and the ravenette yawned slightly as he stretched; Giving a soft mewl of bliss when his back popped in several places before relaxing as he dully noted that his fellow classmates were all hurrying out of the room and into the halls, clearly in a hurry to get home for the weekend.

Of course, Izaya wasn't one of them.

Instead, he simply sat in his seat; Idly typing away on his cell phone as he leaned his elbow in the surface of his desk.

A movement from out in the front of the school caught his attention, and he looked away from the tiny LCD screen he had been concentrating on; Turning to look down at the front gates of Raijin.

His lips suddenly split into a wide smirk as he recognized the man in front of the group of people forcing their way through the crowd.

"Here already, Shi-san~?" He sighed to himself. Chuckling before pushing his chair back, the legs scrapping against the floor as he pushed himself up; Humming thoughtfully as he skipped towards the door happily. "I suppose I should hurry outside for the show, ne?"

He didn't hurry, but he didn't loiter either. He walked down the stairs to where his locker was, quickly spinning the combination and pulling it open; Though an envelope placed delicately on top of his shoes surprised him slightly.

Raising an eyebrow, he pulled it from the small space and glanced at the front.

No name, no anything.

Flipping it open, he nearly snorted at the heart sticker stuck directly at the very center of the flap; Holding it shut.

"A love letter, perhaps? How cliche." He murmured to himself, amused. He tucked it into his pocket, planning to read it when he got home. Maybe I can use the human that sent this, He thought joyfully. Nothing would amuse him more, actually. I've been meaning to acquire new 'pieces'.

He thoroughly enjoyed pulling the strings.

"No time for that right now." He reminded himself as he pulled his outdoor shoes from his locker, placing them on the ground in front of him before slipping out of his school runners and sliding the others on in three quick movements, grinding his foot against the floor to make sure it was on properly.

He scooped up his school shoes and shoved them messily into the locker, slamming it shut with a flick of his wrist.

He could hear the fight.

Just barely, but he could.

He smirked to himself as he quickly left the building, doubling around the side of the school in the opposite direction from the fight; Knowing that Shinra wouldn't be the type to stand amongst the main fray, and would inside probably hide somewhere off to the side.

Sure enough, as he quickly jogged around the corner he spotted the young brunette watching from beside a jutted out part of the main school building; Obviously both trying to hide and also to watch due to the wanna-be doctor's own interest.

Izaya skipped over to him calmly, jumping up to sit on the surface of the small platform-like part of the building. "Yo, Shinra-san."

The brunette jumped and looked at the raven, his eyes wide for a moment before he calmed down, recognizing who had spoken. "Ah, Izaya-san. H-hey."

Izaya looked out at the scene before them, clearly not disturbed by the sounds of the men crying out in pain from the hits they took from the roughed-up blonde. His carmine eyes trailed over Shizuo's body for a moment, taking note of his mussed up attire and the scratched on his forearms; Certainly from the knives the gang members carried.

In the blonde's fist as a bent sign post, Izaya noted; Raising his eyebrow in intrigue. Apparently the rumors are true. He thought gleefully, restraining himself from wiggling in place.

It was all so much fun!

Instead, he turned to Shinra as Shizuo roared; Flinging a group of his attackers back with a simple flick of his wrist. "So, Shinra-san. What happened?"

The brunette looked away for a moment, adjusting his glasses before raising a hand and scratching the back of his neck; Looking slightly sheepish as he refused to meet the ravenette's piercing gaze. "W-well, these guys cornered us here and accused Shizuo-kun of disrespecting their group; Which of course isn't true. He tried to agrue with them but the guy leader- I think- jumped at him with a bat and well... This happened." Shinra's eyes suddenly sharpened and he frowned, kicking at the dirt at his feet. "Shizuo-kun doesn't even like fighting, but he doesn't have a choice in the matter most of the time."

"What a pity." Izaya said airly, clearly not sympathetic in the slightest. "Too bad he was born to be such a monster, ne?"

"Izaya-s-!"

There was a sudden clang of metal and the two looked over at the scene, one's eyes full of concern while the other's was full of intrigue as they took in the sight before them.

Shizuo stood alone amongst a large group of groaning bodies, the sign post stuck in the ground beside him as he stood there; Panting.

Izaya did the one thing he figured would be the most irritating:

_He started clapping._

Sure enough, Shizuo turned and glared at him; A spark of recognition in his eyes as he growled slightly. "Who the hell are you?"

Izaya opened his mouth to answer, but Shinra piped up before he could say anything.

"Ah! Shizuo-kun this is the friend I wanted to introduce to you. This is Orihara Izaya, and I know him from back in middle school. Now, he's not really a nice guy- Actually he's pretty much an asshole bu-"

"Ne, Shinra-san~" Izaya interrupted, his tone amused. "That hurts, you know?"

"Sorry, Iza-"

"_You piss me off_."

The two blinked, turning to looked at the blonde; Whose gaze as locked on Izaya's own.

Izaya's surprise stayed on his face for only a moment before he smirked widely, gesturing dismissively with one hand. "Oya, oya~ That's too bad. I thought we could have lots of fun together."

"Shut up." Shizuo grunted, turning away and placing a hand on his hip.

Izaya simply chuckled slightly, thoroughly entertained. "Ah, but I guess we still could. Ne, Shizuo-kun?"

His smirk widened as Shizuo whipped towards him, his face twisting with rage as he darted forwards; Fist upraised.

Izaya's smirk widened as he jumped away from his seat at just the right time, easily dodging the blonde's punch as it destroyed the cement he had been seated on. He landed gracefully on his feet, his flickblade slipped down his sleeve and into his hand as he pivoted quickly; Jumping at the blonde from behind while the other cluelessly looked around for him.

At the last moment, Shizuo spun; His amber eyes filled with shock as Izaya's hand snapped out, his blade slicing a neat line across Shizuo's chest.

Blood soon beaded from the deep wound, and Shizuo scowled at the raven as he slapped a hand against it in an attempt to slow the flow.

"See, isn't this fun?" Izaya mocked, lifting his blade pointedly before pointing it at the blonde.

A roar of his name, and he spun on his toes; Darting away from the enraged brute.

Then began the first chase.

People and building whipped past him as he gleefully sprinted down the city streets, laughter bubbling up in his throat at the pure rush of it all.

Heiwajima Shizuo was truly a monster in human form.

It was all so fun, but at the same time; Infuriating.

Infuriating because before he knew it, he had grown fond of the monster; Fond of his strength, fond of him.

Fond of his monster.

It disturbed him at first, due to his belief that he could not care for one individual human; But soon he remembered that what he was dealing with wasn't a human at all.

Still, it annoyed him.

He was the selfish sort, and as he watched Shizuo interact with other's around him calmly- Espeically their Sempai, Tanaka Tom- he began to feel jealous.

He watched as Shizuo smiled calmly at the dreadlocked man, and his eyes narrowed slightly.

How disgusting this affection that he held was.

He only ever saw one part of Shizuo's personality directed towards himself, and that was the monsterous part.

The part that clearly despised him, the part that flared up as soon as he came into the blonde's view.

But at the same time, that was okay. Izaya was fine with being hated by his because that meant that Shizuo would always notice him; Would always chase after him, even if it was solely for the purpose of beating Izaya into the ground.

And so, Izaya disguised his affection as hatred. If only for the purpose of keeping his favorite piece forever in play, even if said piece rarely did what he thought it would.

It's unpredictablity only kept him more interested.

However, there were several things he could always rely on; Regarding Heiwajima Shizuo.

_One: The blonde wouldchase him if Izaya did something to piss him off._

_Two: The blonde would not abandon the chase as long as Izaya remained in view._

_And three: He would always hate him, no matter what he did._

And that was alright.

And therefore, Izaya made sure to start doing things to cause the blonde's hatred to run deeper.

_A stupid, mocking nickname._

_Placing erotic reading material inside of his desk._

_Cutting his uniform with his blades._

_Mocking him._

_Framing him for small crimes._

_Making him destroy school and city property, knowing that the blonde would soon fall into debt._

All of it was a part of his game plan to make sure the blonde would never fall out of his clutches, all part of a game that he marked on a chess board at home; The surface littered with multiple game pieces from several different games, the rules of which only he knew of.

A complex, purposeful dance that the puppeteer performed from above the scene as he looked down upon those connected to his strings.

Because with hatred, he could become the most important person in Shizuo's life.

xxxx

A/N: Second installment, done! Please read and review!


End file.
